Carnival
by delusional-lady
Summary: contains yaoi, crossdressing.. Aya is a princess who is doomed to marry a prince. He escapes and falls down a river, only to be rescued by a certain playboy. As Aya learns how to do chores, will he be safe from... AU
1. 1

**Carnival**  
written by: delusionallady  
Disclaimer: I no own them.  
A/N: This is AU, yaoi...crossdressing..

It was a fate worse than death, surely.

The weather was quite fair that morning and a good thing it was for the people were all outside their houses, eager to see the arrival of their princess. Today was the first day of spring and princess Aya was going to marry a prince from another kingdom. However, they shook their heads in despair at the thought of their lovely princess tying a knot with the ugliest creature in the world.

"I really hope she survives.." One woman whispered to her friend. "The prince isn't exactly..humane." The other woman nodded her head. "I hear he is worse than his father.." Youji grinned as he passed by the ladies. It really wasn't nice to eavesdrop but he found the conversation rather interesting. His younger brother, Omi, walked alongside him. Today was a festival, a huge celebration to say farewell to the land's princess. But they weren't here for that, they were here to buy food from the market. A grand sale was being held and Youji wanted to get good discounts. "Let's watch the parade first, Yo-tan! I'm sure all the girls in the market have saved you the best anyway." Omi said as he pulled his brother in front of the crowd.

Youji smirked. His name and more importantly, his face was very well known. Perhaps Omi was right, maybe they could watch a little bit of the parade. The trumpets sounded and the parade began. The crowd watched eagerly as a huge group of acrobats started performing. Dancers with shiny and colorful costumes danced their way. Finally, the moment everyone had been waiting for. Youji leaned forward a bit, finding himself anticipating the arrival of the princess as well. He had never seen her before but everyone said that she must be the most beautiful princess in the world.

Soldiers marched in front. Youji could see some carrying the carriage that the princess was sitting in of. The tall blonde wondered if the soldiers carrying the princess had a hard time. The carriage was covered by curtains so no one could see the princess but as it passed by Youji's place, a small wind blew and lifted the covers, revealing long red hair and sharp amethyst eyes. "Kirei..." He whispered.

"Such a shame isn't it?"

Youji turned around and saw the smiling face of an old woman. "The most beautiful princess getting married to a tyrant, a monster. I don't think she's willing to either.." Youji glanced back at the carriage and shook his head. He turned back to face the old woman but she was gone.

"Yo-tan! Did you see her? Did you see the princess?" Omi asked eagerly. "Huh? You didn't see her? The wind blew and lifted the covers.." Youji answered. Omi was puzzled. "But Youji, there was no wind." He protested.

No wind..? Was it just his imagination?

As the crowd dispersed, a voice echoed in his mind.

"Such a shame isn't it?"

"Well obaasan, that's the way princesses go. There's nothing we can do about it." Youji whispered as he followed his brother into the market place.

Meanwhile, the carriage continued to travel, planning to cross the border before sunset. The soldiers needed to deliver the princess over as quickly as they could for the prince was eager tie the knot. However, the princess was another story. Aya closed his eyes and listened for the sound of running water. He could hear frogs croaking. It won't be too long now. A few minutes later, it was time. With the grace of a panther, Aya raised himself up the roof, where he had created a hole. The soldiers would never notice a thing for they have been trained to keep their eyes forward. As soon as his whole body was up, his hand reached down to grab the most precious thing he owned. His father's katana.

A fate worse than death..

Without hesitation, Aya closed his eyes and did a back flip, letting himself fall off the bridge and down to the dangerous waters.

"What a haul!" Omi cried out happily as he stored all the things they had bought in the market. He was right about the girls saving all the good items for Youji. It was good to have a good-looking man for a brother. "Someday, Omiitchi. Someday you'll be the one they'll save food for! By the way, did Chichi blow you a kiss earlier?" He teased. Omi turned pink and shook his head. He had no idea he had said it out loud.

Youji grinned and messed up his brother's hair before walking over to the window of their little wooden house. The sunset was always a sight to behold. During that time, was it a sunset too..? Before he could let his thoughts wander, something caught his attention. In front of their house was a riverbank. No one ever dared to fish there because of the dangerous winds and rocks. But, was that a hand or another hallucination?

Youji hurried to the bank and saw that it was indeed a hand. "Omi, come here!" Youji shouted as he rushed towards it. To his surprise, he saw a delicate body of a woman with long red hair. This was not good at all. Rarely anyone survived the river! He carried the woman in his arms and led her inside. Omi had already brought out the first aid kit.

"She's fine, Youji. No blood. Just a few bruises." Omi said as he placed a cloth over the woman's forehead. Youji nodded and stared at the woman. She looked very familiar, perhaps she was.. Nah, it couldn't be.. Same hair and skin tone did not make the same person. "Well, we have to get her out of these wet clothes!" Youji remarked as he reached out for the woman's dress. However, before his hand could touch the clothing, a pale hand stopped him and a pair of amethyst eyes opened.


	2. 2

**Carnival**  
written by: delusionallady  
Disclaimer: You people know I don't own them.  
A/N: yaoi, mature themes, crossdressing... AU, fantasy.. God, I love this fic.

Green met violet.

"Uh.. Hello." Youji said, grinning sheepishly. Aya narrowed his eyes and tried to get up, only to collapse back on the bed. He realized that he had no strength to get away from wherever he was. Looking around, Aya noticed that he wasn't at a castle of some sort, which meant that the soldiers had not caught him. It appeared to be a small wooden house. His eyes landed back on the pair of Jade eyes he had gazed at earlier.

A small wooden cup was offered to him. "Drink. It's water." A young voice said. Aya stared at the shorter blonde. The latter came closer and helped him sit up with the aid of pillows. Once seated comfortably, Aya accepted the cup and sipped from it.

"It's poison."

Aya sputtered and choked over his drink. He watched as the young blonde crossed his arms and started scolding the taller one. It seemed like they were brothers. Same hair color but definitely different eyes. And then the one with green eyes grinned at him. Aya immediately frowned and glared.

"Gomen ne. Youji can be really stupid sometimes. By the way, I'm Omi! What about you?" Omi introduced himself. Aya simply stared at him, his mouth making no move to answer. "Yare yare. Maybe the princess here needs more time to herself. After all, she must have gone through a lot." Youji remarked, dragging his brother away from the room.

Outside, Omi asked why Youji had referred to the lady as a princess. "Because Omi," Youji chuckled. "That red head inside my room is princess Aya. I told you I've seen the princess during the parade." Omi thought for a second before breaking out into a wide smile and hurrying to the kitchen.

"Then we must hurry and prepare a feast for her! She must be starving! What was she doing in the river anyway? Oh no, Youji! She's still wearing her wet clothes!" Omi cried out. Youji laughed at the way the younger blonde reacted to the news. Speaking of wet clothes, maybe princess Aya needed help in extracting herself from the bothersome garments.

Unfortunately for him, the door opened before he could even lay a hand on it. Aya came out wearing the dry clothes Omi had prepared earlier. "Where is my katana." He demanded. Youji and Omi looked at him in puzzlement. "Katana? You didn't come with one." Youji answered. Aya's eyes widened. He pulled up his long dress and hurried for the door. He would have managed to get out had it not been for the body that blocked his way.

"Get out of the way." Aya said in an icy tone, although his voice was a little raspy. "No." Youji replied, crossing his arms to indicate how determined he was to keep the red head from leaving. "What do you want from me? Money? Jewels?" Aya cried out, almost hysterically. Youji smiled and shook his head. "You're still too weak to get up from bed, much more leave the house. Tell you what, I'll look for your katana but you must promise to stay here and behave."

Aya frowned for a second. He wanted to be the one to look for the katana but it didn't seem like he had any other choice. "Fine." He spat out. Youji grinned triumphantly and patted his head. "Good. Now stay here and I'll be right back." Youji said before leaving the house.

"That dress looks good on you." Omi said as he approached the princess. Aya looked down and examined the clothing. It was made from fine material. Briefly, he wondered how they had managed to get ahold of such an expensive dress when they lived in something like this wooden house. And to whom did the dress belong to anyway?

"It's from my mother." Omi said, as if reading Aya's mind. "I've never met her though but Youji tells me a lot of stories about her. She died when I was only two years old." Aya nodded his head slowly. He looked at the blonde lad in front of him and wondered how the lad still managed to smile. "Oh well, there's no time to dwell about the past now! We have you in our company and I am preparing a meal fit for a princess!" Aya raised his eyebrow. "Youji told me he had seen you during the parade." Omi explained. "Would you like to help?" He added.

Meanwhile, Youji was still looking for the katana. The sun had set a long time ago and the moon wasn't being very helpful. It was a good thing that there weren't any wild animals around these parts. "Where is it? It's bound to be here somewhere." Youji muttered as he searched around the riverbank. He doubted anyone would have stolen it since not a lot of people visited this side of the land anyway. A part of him wanted to come home and get some rest but something inside told him to keep looking for the katana.

It obviously meant a lot to the princess and for some reason, Youji didn't feel like disappointing her. Just then, a yellow light appeared a few steps away from him. Youji stared at it until the light came closer.

"Obaasan!" Youji cried out in surprise. Here was the person he least expected to appear. The old woman smiled and walked up to him. "It's dark already. Why aren't you home yet?" She asked. Youji smiled and explained that he was looking for a katana. "A friend lost it around here." The old woman grinned and pulled out a long weapon from her back.

"You mean something like this?" She asked. Youji nodded his head slowly. "I found this somewhere around here. Thought I'd clear it away before anybody trips on it." She said, handing it over to the blonde. Youji accepted it gratefully and thanked her for her help. "My name is Momo-san." The old lady said as she shook hands with Youji. The latter grinned and introduced himself as well. "Youji."

"Well then Youji, maybe you should return home and tell that friend of yours to take more good care of the katana." Momo-san said. Youji nodded and started walking back. A few minutes later, a thought crossed his mind. What was obaasan doing around the woods at this time? Before his thoughts could wander off, a pleasant aromatic smell distracted him.

"I'm back!" Youji shouted as he entered the house. Omi ran to him from the kitchen, his face glowing with happiness. "Great! We can finally start eating dinner!" He said, leading Youji inside the small dining room. Youji's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Omi wasn't kidding when he said he was going to prepare a feast.

"You did all this?" He asked incredulously. Omi shook his head. "Aya helped. She's in your room right now." Youji smirked and told Omi he was going to call the princess for dinner. It seemed like Omi and the princess bonded a little while he was gone. They were on first name basis now after all.

Youji hesitated before opening the door. The lights were closed so he turned them on. On his bed was the beautiful red head, sleeping comfortably. "She must have been exhausted." Slowly, he approached the bed and caressed the face of the porcelain beauty. Never had he seen such a beautiful face before. The sleeping figure moved a bit, eyes fluttering open. The violet pools stared at Youji for a while as the latter continued to stroke his face.

"Dinner's ready." Youji said softly and took his hand off. Aya made a small sound, as if complaining at the loss of contact.

In the dining room, Omi was eagerly waiting for them. "Well, now that we're all here.. Itadakimasu!" He cried out. Youji chuckled and dug in. Aya couldn't help but smile at the vibrant energy coming from the younger blonde. Working in the kitchen wasn't as boring as he had used to think. Maybe it was because he was cooking with Omi. Aya inserted a piece of meat in his mouth. It was very delicious and he felt a bit guilty for not being able to offer as much help as he had wanted to. He was simply lost in the kitchen and all he did was ruin a few tomatoes and mix some herbs.

"This is the most delicious dinner I have ever tasted." Youji said, turning to Aya. "You will make one hell of a wife." He added, winking. Aya turned pink and glared at him. However, Youji didn't seem to be affected by it very much.

"I'll wash the dishes. Youji, why don't you escort Aya to her room." Omi suggested as he gathered all the plates. Aya was about to protest, wanting to at least pay Omi back for being such a nice host, but Youji would have none of it. "Time for bed, Aya." Youji said as he grabbed the red head's waist and carried him in his arms. Aya, of course, put up a struggle but Youji was taller and thus had an advantage.

"Now now, there's no reason to be so feisty." Youji remarked as he dropped Aya on the bed. Before Aya could say anything, Youji touched his lips to prevent him from opening his mouth. "It's late and you're tired. Go to sleep." He whispered before turning off the lights and closing the door.

The next morning, Aya woke up to find something beside him. He rubbed his eyes and saw that it was his precious katana. "He found it after all.." He whispered. The red head frowned disdainfully as he realized the need to take a bath. He got out of bed and looked around for Youji or Omi. He reached the kitchen and found his breakfast ready with a note inserted on the tray.

Aya, I need to go to town today. If you wake up and can't find Youji anywhere, then he's probabaly hunting in the woods. If you would like to take a bath, you may do so in the river.

Aya blinked once. Twice. In the river..?

After breakfast, Aya decided to follow Omi's instructions. He was feeling rather filthy and since Youji was not around, it was safe. The red head went out of the house and walked over to the riverbank. He took off his slippers and other garments before submerging himself in the beautiful water. Aya was too concentrated on washing his long, red hair that he failed to notice a deer pass by and take off with his clothes. In fact he had been too immersed with the task of being clean that he even failed to notice Youji's presence.

Youji had just come back from hunting when he heard a splash of water. He was surprised to find Aya taking a bath in the river. Fortunately for him, the red head didn't seem to sense his arrival and the blonde continued to watch the beautiful piece of art play around. However, Aya's back was turned so he could not see more but the milky skin was evident enough. Just then, Aya stood up and walked back.

"Aya!!!" Youji cried out in horror.

TBC

:) Please feed me reviews.


	3. 3

**Carnival**  
written by: delusionallady  
Disclaimer: If I cough owned Weiss, cough I would be able to afford my own cough maid! Damn dusty in here!  
A/N: Oh the usual, yaoi, crossdressing.. blablas..mature themes...

Aya's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and the figure standing before him. Horror was evidently displayed on the blonde's face. Before he could say anything, Youji jumped right in the river and swam frantically over to him. However, he didn't stop there and when Aya turned around, he was shocked to find a large crocodile towering over Youji. The latter pulled out a knife from his pocket and started slashing at the green reptile. However, it wouldn't give up without a fight. Although Youji won in the end, he didn't escape unscathed.

"Youji!" Aya shouted, holding the blonde in his arms. Youji simply smiled weakly at him before losing consciousness. Aya started to panic. He had no idea what to do with a fainted person. The color of blood that tainted the river made him want to puke and so he hurried out of the river, still carrying Youji in his arms.

Inside, Aya laid Youji down on the bed and started looking for the first aid kit. He found it in the kitchen and he immediately tended to the blonde's wounds. They weren't fatal so Aya simply cleaned them with cotton and healing herbs. Satisfied that Youji was now safe from any infection, Aya relaxed, only to realize that in his worry, he had neglected his own modesty. After covering his lower body with a towel, Aya sat down on the bed, watching over the blonde.

Morbid thoughts entered his mind. As hard as Aya tried to push them away, they wouldn't leave him at all.

What if Youji never woke up from his sleep? It would be all his fault. If only he hadn't jumped down the bridge.. Then he would not have met Youji and Omi. He should have accepted his fate as the bride.. As the sacrifice.. Even now, he was placing both of them in danger. If word got out that he was staying here, there would be no way Youji and Omi could possibly escape the wrath..

He would have to leave. Aya knew that it was probabaly the best for both sides. Besides, Youji had surely seen that he wasn't what he appeared to be. Yes, it was best to leave before the situation gets more complicated. Wiping the blood off his body, Aya started putting on his original clothes and tied his hair in a braid. He would go back to the castle and accept his destiny. After all, it had already been planned even before he was born. He was about to leave when a voice startled him.

"Youji? Aya?" Omi called out. He was worried for he had seen the blood that polluted the river. He entered Youji's room and was frantic when he saw the blood on Aya's chest. "Kami-sama! Aya, are you alright!" Omi cried out, hurrying to the red head. Aya took a step back which made Omi notice how...flat Aya was. And then he realized that Aya may really be a flat chested princess. He bowed his head and apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, Omi. In fact, I should be the one apologizing. I'm not really a princess. I'm more like a prince." Aya admitted, looking down.

o0;;

"Oo...kay." Omi said slowly before breaking into a smile. "Oh well, that's okay!" He remarked, not seeming to be disturbed by Aya's revelation. "What happened?" He asked. Aya sighed in relief and explained everything to the young blonde. Omi was surprised for he had never ever seen a crocodile around the river before.

"You did a good job with his wounds, Aya." Omi said as he checked Youji's body for injuries. Aya nodded his head and made a move to leave. "Thank you for all your hospitality. I'm sorry for tricking you." Omi protested but it wasn't his voice that made him stay.

"You don't have to leave.." Youji said as he opened his eyes and gazed at the red head. Omi nodded his head and beamed. "Besides," Youji said. "I'm not choosy with lovers anyway." Aya glared at him. "We would love it if you stayed with us." Omi added, taking Aya's hand. Aya widened his eyes, not knowing how to react. It had been a very long time since someone said something like that to him. Unable to help himself, the red head embraced Omi.

"Mou.. Don't I get a hug too?" Youji asked, immediately receiving a glare from Aya.

Later that evening, Aya stayed awake and looked after Youji's wounds. There were only two bedrooms available and all this time, the older blonde had been sleeping on the floor, in Omi's room. He would have done the same if not for Aya and Omi's berating. Omi had offered to give his bed to Aya but the red head refused and insisted that Omi deserved to sleep in his bed.

Youji seemed to sleeping quite peacefully but Aya found that he could not leave the man's side. He felt like he needed to protect his hero. It was a silly thought but still, Aya could not help how he was feeling. The moon shone through the window and its light reflected the strong blade that leaned proudly by the wall.

His father's katana. It reminded him of a destiny he ran away from. Aya closed his eyes and recalled his father's last words. "The future has not yet been decided. You create your own destiny." He whispered.

"Wise words."

Aya opened his eyes in surprise. Youji smiled and brought his hand up to brush the bangs away. "You have beautiful eyes." He added before withdrawing his touch. Aya looked away and stared at the wall. Youji simply chuckled and tried to get up from bed. The bruises weren't helping but he gritted his teeth and bore the pain anyway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aya cried out as he saw the obvious pain in Youji's face. The blonde grinned and patted down the space next to him. "Why, trying to make room for you of course." He answered.

Aya looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna take advantage of you or anything." Youji said. "Unless you want me to." He added with a smirk. Aya simply glared at him in response and made no move. For awhile, they stayed silent.

"It's pretty cold tonight, don't you think?" Youji asked as he looked out of the window. Aya nodded his head and left the room. A few seconds later, he came back with a thick blanket and draped it over the blonde.

Youji opened his mouth in surprise. "What about you?" He asked. Aya simply shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter. You're cold, aren't you?"

"Yeah, which means that you've gotta be cold as well!"

"I told you, it doesn't matter."

"Stop being so stubborn. Here, why don't you share this bed with me. It's not that small."

"Unless you're afraid."

"Hn. What do I have to be afraid of?"

"Of desiring me..?"

"In your dreams, baka."

"So then you're not afraid to take up the challenge."

There was a sound of rustling fabric before Youji felt a comfortable weight on the bed. "See, it's not so hard." Youji remarked, grinning. Aya didn't say anything. His back was facing Youji so the latter didn't know what was the expression on the red head's face.

"Night, Aya."

The next morning, Aya found it difficult to wake up from sleep. He was in a very comfortabe position. He was being held in somebody's arms and he smelled something like cinnamon. Opening his eyes slowly, Aya discovered that he was caught in Youji's embrace. His head was pressing comfortably against the blonde's chest. Their legs were tangled together in knots.

How was he supposed to get up without alerting Youji. Sometime in their sleep, their bodies must have joined together or something. Aya tried his best to extract himself from Youji's embrace and tried to untangle his legs from the other. However, as he twisted his body from the other man, Youji's body shifted and his arms gripped on Aya's waist possessively. At the same time, something undeniably hard brushed againt his groin.

"Damn." Aya cursed in his head as he felt his own member stirring at the close contact. If Youji woke up and found him aroused.. He would never live it down. Unfortunately, it seemed like the situation was going against him as he heard Youji yawn. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and gazed into his own.

TBC

:) I really appreciated all the reviews given to me. Thank you people! I'm sorry that this chapter came a bit late. I would have finished it sooner except that I keep changing my mind about the events. If you have any suggestions, you can write it in the review


	4. 4

**Carnival **  
written by: delusionallady  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old.  
A/N: Yaoi and the like. Hmph. my back hurts

Chapter 4

Aya used his famous glare but inside, he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Youji was staring at him with such intensity that he knew he wouldn't be able to pull away. It was like he was under some kind of spell.

The lovely red head beside him didn't seem to object to the fact that they were intimately tangled up together. Youji decided to take a chance and slowly inched his lips closer. What would it be like to taste those cherry lips? Just as their lips were about to touch, the blonde jerked back with a cry.

He forgot about his wounds.

The spell was broken. Aya scrambled away, falling off the bed in the process.

The door burst open and in came a worried looking Omi with an apron tied around his waist. "Aya! Daijobou desu ka?"

Youji waved his hand, smiling to hide his grimace. "Oi, chibi! Maybe you'd like to pay attention to your handsome brother first!"

Omi's eyes widened as he noticed a growing red spot on his brother's bandaged waist. It seemed like the wound re-opened. Aya was already up on his feet and was carefully tending to the older man.

"Ah.. It looks like Aya can take care of you, Youji. I'll be outside preparing breakfast if you need anything." Omi said, leaving before any of them could protest.

As the red head fixed a new white cloth over his stained one, Youji glanced at Aya appreciatively. "Sigh... If I had a nurse as beautiful as you, I don't think I'd ever want to get well again." he remarked.

To his surprise, there was no retort. Not even an angry glare. Aya patched his wound silently. He knew that this was his fault. Everything was his fault. If only he hadn't been a coward.. He would stay just until Youji healed. After that, he would have to leave and confront his own enemies. There was no use hiding in the woods.

"Hey, don't look so sad." Youji said softly, tilting Aya's chin slightly. "This isn't your fault. You shouldn't look so guilty."

Aya blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting this from the blonde. But of course, he wasn't going to smile and admit his surprise. "Who said I was guilty, baka." he muttered under his breath. Youji simply smiled. Well, Aya was certainly back to his normal self. Not that he was complaining. A snippy, snappy Aya was just alright with him.

The wound, they later realized, would take a longer time to heal if Youji kept moving around. He had to remain in bed at all times in order to prevent it from opening up again. Since Aya obviously could not go to market, he was assigned to most household duties. Omi was embarrassed of course but the prince would have none of it.

"It's a small price to pay for letting me stay here." Aya said, taking the broom from the young blonde.

Omi finally relented and allowed the red head to help out a little.

A week passed by and Youji was finally well enough to get out of bed. Aya was both relieved and saddened at the same time. Although it was good news that his hero was free from any danger, he wasn't exactly looking forward to leave the little house. He had grown rather attached to it and to its inhabitants. He had learned a lot of things from Omi and Youji..

"Omi, what is going on in the kingdom?" Aya asked that night during dinner. The three of them were seated in the dining area. The young man dropped his chopsticks in surprise.

"Yeah, Omi! Did the ladies miss me or what?" Youji prodded.

The young blonde forced a smile on his youthful face. What was going on in the kingdom? Well, tons actually. Of course, he couldn't say that to Aya. The truth was, the castle wasn't faring very well. There were rumors running around that the prince from the neighboring kingdom was not able to meet with his bride. Omi knew that this was true. After all, Aya was staying with them, wasn't he? People were even talking about an outbreak of war. The queen was dreadfully worried for her only daughter and..

"Yo, Omitchi!" Youji said, snapping his fingers in front of his little brother.

Omi broke out of his daze and grinned. "Everything's fine. The ladies at the market missed you, Youji. They still gave me a discount provided that I say hello to you for them."

"Ah.. I see. Well, it can't be helped with my good looks!" Youji chuckled, his brother laughing along with him.

Meanwhile, Aya remained quiet. Omi was definitely hiding something from him. He could almost read the young one's thoughts. The kingdom was probably in chaos right now. Or at least, the castle was. The prince he was engaged to be married to.. Well, he wasn't exactly a very pleasant person.

"Excuse me." Aya said as he got up from the table.

"Going to bed early?" Youji asked, his green eyes probing.

The red head nodded and went inside the bedroom.

It was a little past midnight. Aya crept out of bed and quietly opened the door. He was wearing his princess outfit again, his katana held securely in his hand. He had to get out of here and head for the castle. Something terrible might be happening right now. As quietly as he could, Aya hurried to the door..

"Going somewhere?"

Aya whirled around and found Youji.

"Where I go is none of your business."

"Maybe." Youji answered, closing their distance. "But you're obviously not leaving of your own free will. After all, didn't you try to escape from the soldiers in the first place? Why would you want to go back now?"

Aya clenched his fists. Youji struck a nerve, alright. But he had to go and not even Youji could stand in his way. The door was only a few steps away from him. He needed to distract the blonde and render him unconscious. That was the only way to get away. Mind made up, Aya took a step closer.

And kissed Youji on the lips.

Youji's eyes widened before he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the kiss. Their bodies were molded together perfectly and the red head found that he was actually thinking twice about his decision. Fighting the urge to abandon his mission, Aya lifted his katana and used the dull edge to knock Youji out.

Gently, Aya lowered the body to the floor and placed one last kiss on Youji's lips before standing back up. Glancing at the katana, the prince smiled before leaving it next to his hero. "Take good care of them always.." he whispered before leaving the small wooden house.

TBC


End file.
